Wicked Game
by Mystik
Summary: Tudo aquilo começou como um jogo.


**Casal:** DeanxOC, SamxOC, DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash

**Nota: **Se passa no final da terceira temporada.

* * *

**Wicked Game**

Tudo aquilo começou como um jogo. Era sempre um jogo entre os irmãos Winchester, uma disputa.

Dean ou Sam não saberiam explicar porque começaram. Mas poderiam dizer quando. Após a volta de Dean do inferno.

Sam finalmente encontrar uma maneira de salva-lo. E no fim de tudo, Dean estava salvo e o apocalipse tinha sido adiado...por hora.

Eles estavam vivendo uma vida pacata. Bom, o quão pacata a vida de um caçador podia ser. Os casos foram ficando mais espaçados e eles aproveitavam as horas de folgas para mais atividades de lazer.

É, talvez fosse aí que tivesse começado.

Os irmãos Winchester eram letais. Poucas pessoas sabiam disso, mas nesse caso, não era exatamente por causa de suas profissões ilícitas.

Digamos que os irmãos sabiam como era a aparência deles. E não havia mulher em qualquer cidade, dinner, bar ou restaurante que não soubesse disso.

Mas eles tinham um pequeno probleminha.

Eles sabiam bem o que era aquele sentimento indefínivel que estava crescendo entre eles, desde que Sam descobrira ser o escolhido do demônio de olhos amarelos. Eles apenas ignoraram no estilo Winchester.

Estava ficando cada vez pior.

Foi quando suas brincadeiras, seus jogos ficaram cada vez mais diferentes. Eles estavam sempre desafiando cada vez mais um ao outro.

E claro, Dean foi o primeiro a aumentar a disputa.

-----

- Quer dizer então que você tem a mente aberta?

- Se você está querendo dizer algo envolvendo animais, esqueça.

Sam riu, as covinhas marcando seu rosto de forma linda. A jovem de cabelos loiros quase derreteu com aquele sorriso.

- Não, não quis dizer isso. É só que... – ele deu de ombros – eu não tenho exatamente um quarto com privacidade. Se você não liga de dividir...

A jovem riu, se aproximando mais de Sam, se colocando entre as pernas abertas dele.

- Se for só isso meu lindo, eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Sam riu, mordendo o lábio inferior, com um ar maroto que fez o coração da jovem pular.

Quinze minutos depois eles estavam entrando no quarto de motel entre beijos, as mãos grandes de Sam percorrendo aquele corpo delicado, agarrando-a pelas nádegas. A loira enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele, gemendo manhosa. Eles pararam de se beijar quando um outro gemido se fez presente no quarto.

Sam e a garota, cujo nome era Jane, voltaram os olhos para a fonte do barulho. Sam arregalou os olhos com a cena: Dean estava sentado contra a cabeceira da cama, os olhos semicerrados, enquanto uma garota de longos cabelos escuros se encontrava entre suas pernas, lhe chupando quase obscenamente.

Dean abriu os olhos verdes, escuros de prazer, fixando seu olhar em Sam e Jane. Ele sorriu, mesmo com a respiração rápida.

- Parece que eu cheguei antes.

Sam sentiu seus olhos escurecerem, deslizando por aquele corpo totalmente nu, observando aqueles dedos calejados segurarem os cabelos negros, enquanto a jovem continuava entusiasmada. A loira em seu colo apertou-se mais contra ele, sussurrando.

- É isso que você queria dizer com falta de privacidade? – ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele – Eu não ligo não.

Sam segurou-a pelo cabelo, beijando-a, caminhando até a sua cama, logo a jogando lá. Ele ficou de joelhos, tirando a camisa xadrez que usava, seguida pela camiseta cinza. Seu corpo queimou de luxúria quando sentiu o par de olhos verdes scanear seu corpo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, logo arrancando a blusa de Jane, enfiando a mão por baixo da sua saia jeans. A jovem gemeu, abrindo mais as pernas, arqueando o corpo. Ele abaixou-se, mordiscando um dos seios da loira, por cima do sutiã, beliscando o outro.

- Sem calcinha, é? Parece que eu escolhi bem.

Jane gemeu mais alto, abrindo mais as pernas. Sam olhou de esguelha para a outra cama e grunhiu rouco quando viu que Dean agora puxava os cabelos da morena, deixando seu membro ereto escapar daqueles lábios. Seu próprio membro pulsou em resposta quando viu o corpo de Dean por inteiro. O mais velho puxou a garota para o seu colo, beijando aquela boca que há poucos segundos atrás estava em seu lugar mais í voltou seu olhar para a loira, abrindo o sutiã dela, deixando seus seios expostos. Ele usou seus dedos para acariciar o clitóris de Jane, antes de enfiar dois dentro dela, mexendo-se continuamente. Ela gemeu mais alto, arqueando mais as costas, suas pernas já se mexendo e enlaçando-se a cintura dele.

- Você quer não é? Mal pode esperar.

Sam puxou Jane para o seu colo, ainda mexendo os dedos dentro dela, seu olhar encontrando o de Dean na outra cama. O irmão sorriu maliciosamente enquanto segurava na jovem morena por trás. Sam arregalou os olhos quando viu Dean penetra-la lentamente...entre as nádegas. A mão do irmão mexia-se contra o clitóris da morena de forma provocante e ela gemeu mais alto, mordendo os lábios, seus dedos fincando-se no braço de Dean que a acariciava.

- Tão apertado...do jeitinho que eu gosto.

O tom sacana fez Sam grunhir de desejo. Ele retirou os dedos de dentro de Jane, logo pegando a camisinha no criado mudo. A loira pegou o látex da sua mão, abrindo o pacotinho e colocando-a em seu membro ereto, masturbando-o lentamente. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou-a pelos quadris, levantando-a sem dificuldade e penetrando ela. Jane gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, mexendo-se sem pudor em seu colo, enfiando-o mais fundo dentro de si. Sam puxou-a bruscamente pela cintura, seu quadril mexendo-se dentro dela, seu rosto afundado entre o pescoço e ombro, mordiscando-a, deixando o rastro de seus dentes naquela pele.

Seus olhos claros miraram a figura do irmão, enquanto o via acariciar a morena mais rapidamente, entrando e saindo dela. A jovem estava perdida num mar de prazer, gemendo despudoradamente, os olhos fechados. Dean sorriu, mordendo o ombro dela de leve antes de voltar seu olhar para Sam. Aqueles olhos verdes brilharam em desejo enquanto Dean usava a outra mão para acariciar um dos voluptuosos seios da morena.

As duas jovens estavam completamente perdidas naquele mar de prazer, por isso mal perceberam os movimentos erráticos dos irmãos, mal perceberam que agora eles nem as encaravam. Eles estavam perdidos um no outro.

- Isso...se contrai toda pra mim... – sussurrou Dean, mas alto o suficiente para Sam ouvir.

Sam gemeu, sentindo sua própria entrada se contrair em quase simpatia, em desejo. Ele apertou sua pegada na cintura de Jane, fazendo-a gemer mais, envolvendo todo seu membro naquele calor pulsante e úmido. Ele se mexeu mais rápido.

- Você me deixa louco, eu estou perto...

O grunhido rouco e selvagem que ganhou do outro lado do quarto fez ele sorrir. Então ouviu Dean gemer, mordendo a nuca dela, quando a morena gemeu mais alto.

- Goza pra mim...quero ouvir.

E aqueles olhos estavam mirando os seus. Sam fechou os olhos, gemendo abafado entre os cabelos loiros antes de chegar ao orgasmo dentro de Jane, apertando-a forte entre seus braços. Ouviu os gemidos dela de prazer, mas tudo que podia realmente ouvir era os gemidos de aprovação de Dean, enquanto seu irmão chegava ao fim também com a voluptuosa morena.

------

Se Dean podia aumentar a disputa, Sam também iria jogar sujo.

-----

- Uhn, tem certeza que você não liga de não estarmos sozinhos, querida? – murmurou Dean, beijando-a no queixo, suas mãos descaradamente apertando a bunda dela.

A jovem morena, de nome Selene, riu com a frase.

- Se eu estou indo pra cama com você em cinco minutos que nos conhecemos, certamente não vou me importar pela falta de privacidade.

Dean riu divertido antes de entrar pela porta do quarto, logo a colocando na cama. Ela riu e virou o jogo, ficando por cima, mordendo os lábios carnudos enquanto abria a calça dele, massageando aquele volume tentador.

- Quero isso tudo bem fundo em mim.

Dean riu roucamente, logo pegando a camisinha de dentro do bolso da calça, ajudando Selene a tira-la do seu corpo. A jovem logo arrancou a cueca dele, o suficiente para tirar o membro semi-ereto de Dean, masturbando-o com vontade. Ele gemeu, arqueando as costas. Ela pegou a camisinha da mão dele, logo abrindo o pacotinho e colocando o látex no membro dele. Ela sorriu levada, tirando a calcinha por debaixo da saia.

- Que tal irmos para a parte divertida?

Dean riu e ergueu-se, sentando na cama, quando ouviu um gemido, vindo de perto da porta do banheiro.

Dean e Selene olharam e os olhos verdes se arregalaram. Devido a penumbra do quarto, o loiro nem havia reparado que não estavam sozinhos.

Sam estava esparramado contra a parede, seu pescoço distendido devido a maneira como ele fechava os olhos e gemia. Dean baixou seu olhar e viu que _um homem_ chupava Sam até o fim. Os dedos longos de Sam se enterravam na cabeça loira e seu quadril se mexia lentamente, fodendo aquela boca.

- Essa seria nossa falta de privacidade? – perguntou Selene, voltando a olhar para ele.

Dean acordou do seu devaneio e voltou a encarar a morena, sorrindo. Ele pegou-a pela cintura com vontade, esfregando seu membro contra ela, subindo a saia que ela usava.

- Espero que não tenha te desanimado. – murmura, seus dedos deslizando pela coxa firma, logo sentindo a umidade entre as pernas dela.

Selene geme, arqueando o corpo.

- Longe disso.

Dean gemeu rouco e sorriu ainda mais quando ouviu um gemido de Sam em resposta. Ele puxou-a mais para si e logo começou a penetrar aquele corpo apertado, sem pressa, saboreando cada momento. Ele ouviu quando Sam afastou o cara do seu membro. O loiro ergueu-se e beijou o pescoço dele, sussurrando algo, sua mão direita ainda escondida entre os dois corpos.

Ele afundou por inteiro no corpo de Selene e escondeu o rosto entre os cabelos pretos, logo mirando suas íris verdes no corpo do irmão, escondido pelas sombras. Ele sentiu sua respiração falhar quando viu o loiro pegar uma das pernas do irmão e enlaçar contra a sua cintura, logo segurando o irmão pelos quadris. Sam jogou mais a cabeça pra trás e gemeu alto. E Dean logo soube.

Aquele loiro maldito estava penetrando seu irmão lentamente, centímetro por centímetro.

Dean puxou Selene mais fundo em seu colo e a garota gemeu em aprovação, mas ele não estava nem aí. Sam abraçou o loiro pelo pescoço, logo sentindo-o se movimentar dentro de si. Ele abriu os olhos, desfocados de prazer e mirou os de Dean. Um sorriso malicioso curvou seus lábios, enquanto sua boca ofegava, gemendo deliciosamente.

A partir daquele momento, os dois desconhecidos poderiam nem estar no quarto que os irmãos Winchester pouco se importava. Dean afundou-se mais contra Selene, possuindo-a selvagemente, mas seus ouvidos apenas capturavam os gemidos que Sam soltava, cada vez que o loiro atingia sua próstata. Sam fincou as unhas nas costas do cara, arrastando-as lentamente e Dean sentiu como se elas descessem por sua pele.

Ambos não souberam dizer quando alcançaram o orgasmo com seus respectivos parceiros. Uma coisa era certa.

-----

O jogo tinha acabado.

-----

O chuveiro criou uma neblina intensa enquando Dean prensava Sam contra o azulejo frio. Ambos se beijaram ferozmente e as mãos calejadas do mais velho agarraram a bunda de Sam, apertando-a com gosto. Sam gemeu abafado.

- Espero que aquele idiota não tenha te cansado...Sammy. – murmurou Dean, o nome saindo como mel de seus pecaminosos lábios.

- Com ciumes? – disse Sam com malícia, contra aquela boca.

Dean grunhiu e apertou mais o pedaço de carne entre seus dedos.

- Eu deveria ser o primeiro a provar disso. Ser o primeiro e fode-lo de encontro a parede mais próxima.

Sam abriu os olhos e encarou as iris verdes do irmão, escurecidas de desejo. Ele sorriu e beijou-o com vontade logo mordiscando o queixo bem desenhado, até alcançar a orelha, delineando o lóbulo com a língua.

- Seja o único então...daqui pra frente.

Dean gemeu e logo puxou-o pelo queixo, beijando-o famintamente, matando toda sua sede naquele ato. Sam o fez prisioneiro em seus braços, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, erguendo uma das pernas e puxando-o pela cintura.

- Anda, quero sentir, me fode de encontro essa parede, prova que você vai ser o único. – murmurou Sam rouco, a voz mais grave devido a excitação.

Dean apenas deslizou seus dedos contra a fenda entre as nádegas de Sam, enfiando um dedo, sentindo-o levemente solto. Ele grunhiu em possessividade e colou-se mais contra ele.

- Você vai mal sentar quando eu acabar. E você vai sentir quando eu gozar bem fundo em você.

Sam bateu a cabeça contra o azulejo, gemendo, seu interior contraindo-se em volta do dedo de Dean em resposta.

Dali pra frente as únicas palavras ditas foram ofegos, gemidos e pedidos por mais. Sam perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Dean o possuiu: ali mesmo no chuveiro; contra a parede, a mesma parede onde há minutos atrás outro cara o tomara, apenas para provocar Dean; na cama, enquanto Sam sentia Dean invadi-lo por trás, a respiração quente em sua nuca no mesmo ritmo da pulsação do sua ereção.

E na última vez, de frente um com o outro, lentamente, Sam sentindo cada centímetro daquele membro ereto entrar em si, as testas coladas, os gemidos misturados, os olhos vidrados. Quando Dean enlaçou os dedos nos seus, mordendo os lábios em desejo, Sam gozou pela última vez antes de desmaiar.

-----

- Afim de ir para algum lugar mais tranquilo querido?

Sam observou com o canto do olho enquanto Dean jogava sinuca, calmamente pegando todo o dinheiro das apostas. Ele sorriu, tomando um gole de cerveja.

- Eu já tenho alguém, desculpa.

Seu corpo arrepiava-se só pela expectativa de voltar o quarto com Dean.

-----

O único jogo que os irmãos Winchester agora jogavam era juntos.

FIM


End file.
